


Dean, why do you like Doctor Sexy so much?

by Destiel_5eva



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_5eva/pseuds/Destiel_5eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finds out about Dean's obsession with Doctor Sexy, so he watches the show to find out what's so good about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean, why do you like Doctor Sexy so much?

“Dean I don’t understand,” Cas mumbles, watching the soap opera playing on the television in front of him.

 

“What don’t you understand, Cas? It all makes perfect sense,” Dean replies sarcastically, walking over from the kitchen. Cas gives him a withering look.

 

“Deeeean, Sam says that you really enjoy this show. So you have to explain is to me,” Castiel whines, child-like. Dean sighs, coming to stand before the blue eyed angel.

 

“What’s the show?”

 

“Something called Doctor Sexy MD,” Cas replies, pulling the hunter down to sit next to him on the couch. Dean let out a strangled groan. Embarrassment colours his cheeks. “So it is true then. Dean why do you like Doctor Sexy MD so much?”

 

“Hey don’t judge me,” Dean’s reply is indignant. “Tell me what you don’t bloody understand about the show before I change my mind and leave.”

 

Castiel smiles; happy to have Dean at such a close proximity to him. “Firstly, why does the doctor wear cowboy boots? They are completely impractical,” Cas declares. Dean looks at him, outraged.

 

“It’s his signature! Doctor Sexy can’t be Doctor Sexy without the cowboy boots.”

 

“Fine! But that still does not explain why he must wear them. His feet would be awfully sore…”

 

“Caaaas,” Dean groans. “You’re ruining the show! Stop questioning everything and just go with it.”

 

They sit in silence for a couple of minutes just watching the show. But Castiel can’t help but say something when Doctor Sexy pushes yet another nurse into yet another closet and has yet another steamy make out session. “How does that qualify as helping people? That is what your doctors are for, correct?” Cas whispers to Dean, looking up at him with wide blue eyes. Dean brings a hand up to squeeze the bridge of his nose in frustration.

 

“Cas it’s just a TV show. Try to enjoy it.”

 

“I will try but it is very distracting when the doctor is half in the nude all the time,” Cas murmurs to himself. Earning him a slightly hopeful look from Dean.

 

“You think Doctor Sexy is hot? Not the nurses?” Dean questions, throwing an arm across the back of the couch, behind Castiel.

 

“Well… no. Don’t you?” Castiel asks, confused, meeting the hunter’s gaze.

 

“Oh Cas, I find Doctor Sexy very sexy indeed,” Dean responds with a grin.

 

 

And that is how Sam walked in on the two. Dean holding Cas against his chest running his fingers through the angels’ hair as Cas stared intently as the TV screen before them. With a smirk Sam made his retreat, leaving the two men to their Doctor Sexy viewing. He knew telling Castiel about Dean’s unnatural obsession with the show would finally get them to reveal their feelings towards one another.


End file.
